Only for a Moment
by Silver-Bell
Summary: Riku's feelings start to unravel as he and his friends start living like they did before Kingdom Hearts. As a new type of love, and a friend from a world far away start to become on this small island. RikuXSora and an OC named Kitsuki
1. Someday

Only for a Moment  
  
Chapter one: Someday  
  
A/N: Okay, this is going to start out crappy because this is my first time writing anything like this. But I promise it'll get better! If it doesn't I'll just redo it.  
  
Warnings: HELLLLUUUUUUUU! YAOI!!!!! Say it with me! Boy/Boy! Lemon (possibly!) GAYNESS! (is that a word?) Y-A-O-I!!!! If you write a flame to me complaining about it being yaoi, I will laugh harder than ever because you're pretty damn stupid! I will probably email you back or post in the next chapter how stupid that was. So, don't read if you don't like, but if you do read and flame, I call you a dumbass. Cause you are.  
  
Pair: Riku and Sora of course, who else?  
  
Disclaimer: .doesn't just having FF.net disclaim it for you? Owell, I don't own anything. If I do own something in the chapter I will then put a 'claimed' on it.  
  
Anyway, onto the beginning of the story.  
  
|/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\|  
  
The Silver-haired teen looked out over the ocean like he did even before Kingdom Hearts, just not longing to be away from this no-longer- prison, after coming back it was his new found home-sweet-home. Though he hated the fact that he was away from home in a most uncomfortable place for so long, (he thought about a year or so) he silently thanked it as well, but only for one reason.  
  
A new fondness of his best friend, Sora.  
  
Absence makes the heart grow fonder.  
  
Perhaps it does. As such this case.  
  
Riku thought over this newfound feeling and constantly fought it while in Kingdom Hearts. Albeit after the two friends found eachother again at Traverse Town, (deciding to go home immediately after) Riku decided not to fight his now most secret emotion.  
  
Love for his best friend.  
  
Although the platinum hair's boy didn't notice him immediately, the innocent eyed boy of his thoughts watched him swing his legs on the Papuo tree, thinking.  
  
"Riku!"  
  
Riku gasped and fell from the tree and into the cold water.  
  
"Oops."  
  
Riku stood and turned to his crush, "SORA! Don't. Do. That!" He sounded mad, but wasn't at all.  
  
Sora blushed and looked down.  
  
"What?" Riku asked, wading through the water to his friend.  
  
"What're you thinking about?" Sora asked the usual question and Riku sighed.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you later." And he ruffled Sora's hair  
  
"Why not now?" Sora pushed his hand away.  
  
"Maybe you'll understand when you're older." Replied Riku, walking away slowly.  
  
Sora sighed, he wanted to know, *now*.  
  
The next day Sora woke up groggily, looking at the clock.  
  
"Wow, 9 already?" He mumbled.  
  
He heard tapping at his window. He opened it up expecting to find Riku, but instead as another pebble flew at his head, it was Kairi.  
  
"Sora! Sora! Get down here!"  
  
"What? What is it?" He was annoyed by the pebble hitting him square on the nose.  
  
"Come down here!"  
  
Sora trudged down the stairs, and out onto his yard.  
  
"What? Can I go eat my breakfast?"  
  
"We're not a morning person are we?"  
  
"You, Selph, and Riku are the only ones that are."  
  
"Speaking of Riku-"  
  
"Will he tell me what he was thinking about yet?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Meanwhile, while the two started a pointless conversation, Riku was lightly tapping the coconut tree with his wooden sword with a bored look on his face.  
  
"I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm really, really bored." he chanted dully.  
  
"RIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" Screamed someone by his ear.  
  
"ACK!" he fell back.  
  
"You'd think by now after all the Heartless nonsense you'd be able to detect someone better than you do." Sora complained standing over him.  
  
Riku glared at him and sat back up as Sora sat beside him.  
  
"So you're really, really bored?  
  
"Add a few more really's." He replied to the younger boy.  
  
"You wanna fix that boredom?"  
  
"How?" Riku looked at his friend, 'Wait, wasn't Kairi just talking to you?"  
  
"Oh, I got bored and I saw you, so I gave an excuse to come over here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wanna duel?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Race?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Man, no wonder you're bored, you don't wanna do anything!"  
  
Riku stared at his friend.  
  
"But I do." he muttered.  
  
"What then?"  
  
Oops, I didn't mean for him to hear that. thought Riku.  
  
Then, outta nowhere, when Riku hadn't answered, Sora started mumbling something about Nighttime, Dreams, and Riku.  
  
"What?" Riku leaned closer.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were listening, I had a weird dream last night about you being an angel. It was really weird."  
  
Riku blinked hard.  
  
"What? Me? An angel? Ha!" Riku ruffled Sora's hair.  
  
"It *was* just a dream!"  
  
As Sora continued to babble, and Riku pretended to listen, he had a short daydream, the first one he'd had about Sora and himself together.  
  
Riku's hands ran up Sora's chest. A moan quivered from the younger boy's throat when Riku pinched and squeezed the hardening nipples. Riku leaned in to kiss his companion. The two scooted as close together as possible.  
  
"I love you, I really do." Riku whispered.  
  
"Bored anymore?" Sora asked teasingly.  
  
Riku shook his head Sora pouted when their lips broke contact but then whimpered in pleasure when Riku bit his neck gently. Riku started to knead Sora's crotch and the brunet mewled.  
  
Then Sora woke Riku from his daydream. "Huh?" Apparently, Sora had no shame of pointing out 'pleasure'.  
  
"Whatever you were daydreaming about, Riku, obviously turned you on."  
  
Sure enough, Riku felt his pants straining.  
  
He stood.  
  
"Um.I'll tell you what I was thinking about later, okay?"  
  
Sora blushed.  
  
"O-Okay."  
  
"Still wanna know?"  
  
"Maybe.later." he laughed nervously, and ran off.  
  
Later on when the six friends were having a bonfire night, Riku's second daydream started.  
  
Riku kissed Sora Sora's eyes widened in disgust and he gasped, pushing Riku away.  
  
"No!" He stood, "I hate you!" he shouted running away.  
  
"Sora! No!" Riku stood.  
  
Riku suddenly twitched and felt really uncomfortable, fearing that, that might happen in one way or another.  
  
"Riku? What's wrong?" asked Selph, who saw him twitching slightly.  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"But Riku, you're twitching real bad."  
  
"I'm not twitching." he thought for a sec, and pulled Sora closer, "I'm cold!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, great excuse." Kairi said poking the logs in the fire with a stick.  
  
Tidus and Wakka shrugged from their places around the fire.  
  
Sora shrugged and snuggled up to Riku.  
  
Riku blushed, and decided Sora was cold, so they stayed that way.  
  
Riku enjoying it with out anyone else knowing.  
  
|/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\|  
  
Okay, that's it for now, and I've got more written, so I'll post if I get enough people reading this. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ! OTHERWISE I WON'T POST CAUSE I DON'T KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS! IT GETS LOTS BETTER! I PROMISE!  
  
Oh, next chapter is a slight lemon, but really it's only like a daydream thing so.it doesn't go too far until later chapters.so um.  
  
Click the cute lil` review button????????????  
  
Why are you still here? Click the review button. 


	2. Confessions

Only for a Moment  
  
Chapter Two: Confessions  
  
A/N: I hope this is okay.I read it over a minute ago so I could remember what I wrote exactly to continue it, and this isn't my usual style of writing, so It looks crappy and.well.help.  
  
Warnings: Okay, swearing, and lots of it once Kit comes around but, I already told you it's yaoi so. we're fine.  
  
Pair: Sora and Riku eventually.  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one  
  
OYEAH! One last 'warning' slight lemon in this chapter, even though it doesn't go -too- far and it's only a daydream..  
  
Onward!  
  
|/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\|  
  
Riku had gotten over his last daydream that night when Sora snuggled up to him and fell asleep and the bonfire, Kairi on his other side.  
  
The six teens snuggled together that night, the first time since when they were 5, 6, or 7 years old.  
  
Riku fell asleep after the others with Kairi on his right, Sora on his left, mind you was squeezing his arm like a teddy bear, Selph at his feet and Tidus on her left and Wakka on her right.  
  
Riku sat upright when dawn broke, clutching Sora to his side, so he didn't drop him.  
  
He looked down at Sora and kissed his temple and his sleeping figure smiled. Riku looked ahead of him and saw the low morning tide, soon to become the high, beautiful, sparkling waves like in his love's eyes.  
  
Slowly drifting into another daydream, Riku stared at his sleeping beauty.  
  
Riku laid butterfly kisses all down Sora's stomach. The brunet moaned softly, encouraging the silver-haired. Bringing his lips back up to Sora's, he brought down Sora's pants partially.  
  
Gently caressing the younger boy's member allowed moans to carry out of his mouth. When Riku hit something, he'd thrust up and moan a bit louder.  
  
Riku stopped and Sora whimpered in protest, but the older teen had something else in mind, turning the younger boy around.  
  
The Guileless boy yelped when the guile boy inserted a finger into his entrance. The blue eyed boy cried out in pain, and the sea eyed boy whispered softly to him,  
  
"Shh, the pain will go away.trust me."  
  
Soon after testing Sora and stretching him with two more fingers he pulled them out. Sora waited, and felt Riku's warmth enter him and let out a shrill cry.  
  
After getting used to the pain, and he started to feel the growing pleasure, he moaned. The older boy would get the message and quicken the pace and thrust a bit harder, pulling back Sora's hair gently, to hear another moan, and Riku let out a ear throbbing moan.  
  
Riku woke from his daydream when he heard both Sora and himself moan at the same time with equal loudness.  
  
The awake boy covered his mouth and shook the sleeping boy on his shoulder awake.  
  
Sora awoke groggily.  
  
"What? Where? What's happenin' Riku?"  
  
"Come on Sora, I've gotta tell you what I've been thinking about lately."  
  
Riku led his friend to a more private place, the Paopu tree.  
  
Sora sat down beside Riku on the bent tree, more than just confused.  
  
"What, Riku?"  
  
"You know I've been thinking a lot more than usual lately, right?"  
  
The young boy nodded, not sure where this was leading.  
  
"I've been thinking about you."  
  
Sora blushed in a way that a girl would.  
  
"What about." he pointed to Riku's cock.  
  
The older boy blinked slightly, then leaned forward and kissed the brunet. The boy hesitated, but went willingly. They both let go when oxygen became a problem.  
  
"Sora, I."  
  
The younger boy nodded, "I know. As do I!" he said excited.  
  
The older teen's heart beat rapidly, and smiled brightly.  
  
The two leaned together for another sensual kiss.  
  
A cough interrupted them.  
  
"So this is what your daydreams were about, huh?"  
  
|/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\|  
  
ohno! What happens neeext???  
  
Review me to find out!  
  
Yay!  
  
Silver-Bell ;-) 


	3. Caught

Only for a Moment  
  
Chapter Three: Caught  
  
A/N: Kit! And some references to books, manga, other video games, and things from home will be used.  
  
Warnings: Okay, swearing, and lots of it once Kit comes around but, I already told you it's yaoi so. we're fine.  
  
Pair: Sora and Riku!  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one  
  
Onward!  
  
|/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\|  
  
The two lovers looked up surprised, hoping this wasn't the end already.  
  
"You know, Riku. I could've been Kairi! Or Tidus.Wakka.well, any of those!" the blue haired girl kept rattling on.  
  
"Who are you?" Sora finally asked.  
  
"I've never seen you before." Riku muttered.  
  
The Silver eyed girl stared at Riku.  
  
"Oh yes you have you dope!" she snapped at Riku.  
  
"Um." he looked down, racking his brains for information.  
  
"Kit-su-kiiiiii, name sound fa-mi-li-aaaaaar?" she said, quite annoyed.  
  
"KIT!?"  
  
"Oh, I might know her.lemme see." Kit mumbled in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You're that other girl that was controlled by Ansem and I always told her she had a swearing disease!"  
  
"Damn, ass, asshole, bitch, bastard, shit, fuck and mother fucker all in one." Kit told with out pausing once to think about what she was saying.  
  
"One what?" Sora asked staring at the girl.  
  
"Sentence." Answered Riku.  
  
Kit said nothing and sat down.  
  
"How'd you get here?"  
  
"I sorta.got in trouble.and um.this is the only place I could runaway to."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I uh.I used that." She pointed behind a bush.  
  
The two boys looked at eachother and stood to go and look. They walked over, and looked, to find a small airship.  
  
"Only a moment with you  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Wake up wake up" Kit droned in a singing voice from the tree.  
  
The two boys looked over at her.  
  
"Where'd you get it?"  
  
"I stole it."  
  
Sora smacked his forehead. Riku groaned in aggravation.  
  
"And you came here?"  
  
"So? No one can find this place."  
  
Sora looked at Riku.  
  
"But."  
  
"You know me Riku! Why was I chosen as first and you second as Ansem's assistants?"  
  
"You could see.other worlds? That others couldn't?"  
  
"No, dope."  
  
"You're psychic?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You're a good singer."  
  
"Don't flatter me. Just guess."  
  
"Can I have a hint?"  
  
"Silver."  
  
"Um.Silver.silver eyes! Um.Silver.silver.SIGHT!"  
  
"Yay! Riku! You won a cookie!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Here have a cookie." Kit pulls out a cookie from midair.  
  
"Here Sora."  
  
"I'm not eating it."  
  
"Then give it to Kairi. Or Selph."  
  
"Can I have it? Who're you?"  
  
"EEP!"  
  
"Hi Wakka!" Kit said happily.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know me? Why is there a big ship there? Are you an Alien? Can I have that cookie?"  
  
Tidus, Kairi, and Selph then came over, all asking about Kit and her stolen ship.and if they could have the cookie.  
  
"Can I have some quiet?" Kit asked.  
  
Everyone continued to babble.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Babble.  
  
"KUSO! GIVE ME SOME FUCKING SHUT UP NOW!"  
  
Quiet.  
  
"Thanks!" she smiled, "now what were you asking me Sora?"  
  
"What was that song you were singing?"  
  
Kit's shoulders slumped.  
  
"Some song I wrote.nothing special."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"No."  
  
"Sing it!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO DAMN IT!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!"  
  
"Biscuit and lemon pie." Kit said happily from her perch on the Paopu Tree.  
  
"Ew." Sora stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Um.that means hot boy sex."  
  
Riku looked queerly at her.  
  
"Oh, it's from a code 'language' me and one of my friends came up with." Kit looked around and the now-just-barely-above-the-horizon sun, seemed just the right brightness for the blue haired girl to get mischievous.  
  
Again around noon, after Kit had unexpectedly run off, the six friends saw her again, tending to her airship. Kairi decided to greet her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kairi," she said.  
  
"I'm Kit, now leave me to fix my 'Mehve'" "Your, what?"  
  
"That's its name, okay?" Kit glared at the uninvited girl.  
  
Kairi frowned, "How do you know Riku and Sora?"  
  
"Kingdom Hearts and some other things having to do with Ansem and the heartless." Kit answered quickly.  
  
"How much do you know about them?" the red head asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I just found out they're gay." She told the purple eyed girl.  
  
She fumed at the two boys she had as friends.  
  
"Sora liked me!"  
  
"Keyword, like-d," the silver eyed girl stared at the other. The latter shivers from the answer.  
  
'Great, we've got a homophobic girl here.' The blue haired thought, 'well, I have some thing to mess with now.' she grinned and stood up.  
  
"Don't like it?" she asked the shivering homophobic.  
  
"NO! HE TOOK MY BOYFRIEND!"  
  
"Well then.express that feeling." Kit asked grinning mischievously, this was the sort of entertainment she usually liked, messing with peoples heads earlier then they should of.  
  
"RIKU!" the red haired girl stomped over to the silver haired boy.  
  
The Latter looked at her, questioning her rage. Then Sora noticed the shaking-with-silent-laughter Kit behind in the bushes.  
  
"Riku.I think-" the brunet was cut off by a smack in the cheek.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU GAAAAAY!?" she almost retched at the thought.  
  
"Oh, shit." Riku muttered.  
  
|/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\|  
  
Okay, here comes the starting troubles from the new girl, sorry it's an OC if you don't like OC's I just needed a little plot so it wasn't pointless lemon/fluff Okay? I also know that this chapter sucked a bit, but I had to get her going, and everyone has their 'bad' chapters every once in a while.sorta.fill in the blank chapters.fillers. So, I'll think about making a 'real' lemon if you people tell me. Also, I'd like it a bit if you'd read Tales of Darkness. It's another one of my KH stories and I need people to review before I continue.people are bugging me. Seeu: 'stares at her'  
  
S-B: What?  
  
Seeu: You're stranger than Kaguya.  
  
S-B: that was mean. Go away. HEY SORA SADAKOOOO!  
  
Sora S: WHAT!!??? Where's Riku, Riku, RIKU!  
  
S-B: Riona or KH?  
  
SS: both?  
  
S-B: nevermind.I don't feel like doing this, discussion closed.  
  
Sora S: but-  
  
Riku R: No buts.  
  
Sora S.: RIKU!  
  
S-B: just, please R/R. 


	4. Reasoning

Only for a Moment  
  
Chapter four: Reasoning  
  
A/N: Oi, I've been having a lotta writers block lately, so sorry for making you wait for this chapter.otherwise, a lot of my chapters come pretty quickly. So, sumimasen!  
  
Warnings: Okay, swearing, and lots of it because of Kit but, I already told you it's yaoi so. we're fine.  
  
Pair: Sora and Riku!  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one  
  
Onward!  
  
|/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\|  
  
Kit started to worry about the trouble she'd just caused, that could be a serious problem for her ex-heartless friend. But, Kit kept practice and ran over to Kairi.  
  
"Wait! Kairi! Don't-" Kit tried to reason  
  
But Kairi had already started to yell at the two.  
  
"How could you do this to me Sora? I thought you liked me!"  
  
Riku looked at Sora, then back at Kairi, then to Kit, then back to Sora, then to Kit, then to Kairi, but his eyes widened and went back to Kit.  
  
"KITSUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled as the reasoning girl.  
  
Kitsuki looked up and hid her hands behind her back, still fumbling with her new 'toy'.  
  
"Trying to help!" she answered loosely.  
  
Riku stood and walked over to her as Kairi concentrated her yelling at Sora, soon to change to enraged yelling at Riku for taking 'her' Sora.  
  
Kit started to run, though she knew her speed was no match for Riku when all her energy was being put into her 'helpful toy'.  
  
'Head start, head start, I got a head start.maybe I can make it!' Kit thought desperately, without looking at the older boy speeding after her.  
  
Kit skidded to a halt to finish off her toy by making it undispellable, unstoppable, and undetectable.  
  
As she finished the last spell onto her toy, she was knocked over by the mad silver-haired boy.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled at her as she dropped the liquid form of a spell.  
  
"Helping you!" she hissed, anger slowly filling her mind.  
  
"Why aren't you ever reasonable?" he asked.  
  
"Because I wasn't-" she was cut off by a small explosion, "it worked!"  
  
"What worked?" Riku demanded.  
  
"Oppsie." Kit muttered, standing beside her friend, "NOOOOOOOOOO! Damn it!"  
  
"What? What did you do wrong? Did whatever it was work?"  
  
"Well, it did, and didn't work my friend.good show Kit, good show!" the blue haired girl started to hit herself.  
  
"What did you do wrong then?"  
  
"Well, Selph, Wakka, Tidus, and Kairi don't remember you and Sora being together." Kit explained slowly.  
  
"So what went wrong? Is there a time limit or something?"  
  
"No, no time limit.but.Sora forgot too."  
  
Riku hit himself.  
  
"Gomen!" Kit ran off, waving bai, bai to Riku.  
  
Riku growled, "great."  
  
Later that day, Riku sat on the Papuo tree, grumbling to himself.  
  
"Wassup, Riku?" someone asked right behind him.  
  
"Kit? Oh, nothing much." Riku responded to the girl.  
  
"I'm really sorry about erasing Sora's memory too.but you can still tell him.but."  
  
"But what?" Riku turned to her.  
  
"He may have changed his mind."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"The spell also alters some decisions and choices."  
  
Riku looked away from the girl, now worried about what Sora would think more than before.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Riku!" the girl hugged the older boys arm tightly, Riku flinched at the sudden grasp of sorrow around his arm. He patted his friend's hair.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not mad anymore. I realize your situation, able to choose all decisions that come to you." Riku said with a sad tone in his voice.  
  
There was no response from the girl.  
  
"Kit?"  
  
He looked at the sleeping girl.  
  
"Better.yeah, better plug you in."  
  
The next day, Kit woke up in Riku's bed, sitting up, she heard a familiar snap, and ignored it to look around for Riku.  
  
"Riku! Where are you?" she wandered the huge house, it's royal and complex designs reminding her of Hallow Bastion. She shivered at the long lost memories. She walked into a large room and found herself in a church sized library. Her eyes widened, fearing the room, she ran out the door quickly and into Riku's open arms just outside the door.  
  
"Hello!" he said, surprised, "I was just coming to wake you!"  
  
"The library." she panted, afraid of the large room directly behind her, but felt safe in Riku's warm arms.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to label that room for you." He looked into the large room, unwanted by the small form in his arms.  
  
"Please lock it." Kit asked quietly to the boy.  
  
"Will do, you just go downstairs and eat something."  
  
Kit ran downstairs and Riku walked into the library, he picked out an old book he reads a lot, he opened the pages and took out a few more books, sitting down at a table to read them in the aisle of his most favored and remembered books. He opened the book he remembered the most, Ketone, laying the book he would read more of later, in his lap, labeled, Kitsuki.  
  
|/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\|  
  
Okay, I gave lots of future hints of more of Kit's secret background, and some of the small secrets that lie in the library.but all of that stuff is going into the story I'll soon put up called, Besaid. This story is supposed to be for Sora/Riku-ness 'smile' Later! Oh, and sorry this chapter didn't have any fluff or anything..yea.  
  
CLICK THE PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!!!!!  
  
What are u still doing here? Click the damned purple button thing. 


	5. Redone

Only for a Moment  
  
Chapter Five: Redone  
  
A/N: Okaaay..um, lemon this chapter...  
  
Warnings: Okay, swearing, and lots of it because of Kit but, I already told you it's yaoi so. we're fine.  
  
Pair: Sora and Riku!  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one  
  
Onward!  
  
|/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\|  
  
Riku looked around the small island, Kitsuki grasping his wrist.  
  
"I'm really sorry Riku! But I can try to realter his thoughts back to his original ones if he rejects you this time!" she apologized quickly.  
  
"It's okay! I'm going to try again." He looked at her, "this time I can also make it more.let's say, romantic." he grinned.  
  
Kitsuki let her grasp go and shook her head in slight awe as the boy walked closer to Sora, whom was sitting in the treehouse watching the two from above.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Riku waved to his best friend.  
  
"Hi Riku!" Sora gestured for Riku to sit next to him, "Sup?"  
  
"I gotta tell you something-" Riku started.  
  
Sora kissed his best friend beside him, opening his mouth to lap at his friend's lips, willing them to open. Riku smirked and opened his mouth obediently. As Sora began to explore Riku's wet chamber with his tongue, Riku pushed him down.  
  
*** Meanwhile.  
  
"Rikuuuuuu." Kit fell over onto her butt, waiting for Riku to come down so she could play, and ask him what he had downloaded onto his computer last night to make her this way.more playful and more shy.  
  
***  
  
Sora glided his hands along Riku's bare chest as Riku began to take off Sora's shirt.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" Sora asked quietly into his ear.  
  
"That, I love you, Sora." he answered seductively.  
  
"Mmm.that's nice." Sora moaned.  
  
Riku traveled down Sora's abdomen, leaving wet butterfly kisses all the way down his stomach. Sora instinctively bucked his hips up when Riku's mouth reached just below the waistline of his pants, his tongue tracing just above the groin line.  
  
"Rikuu~" Sora complained slightly.  
  
"What?" he teased the moaning boy beneath him.  
  
"I want more." he whispered simply.  
  
Riku was surprised by the quick reply, but complied, bringing down Sora's pants in one quick, fluid motion. Sora stifled a moan as his cock grew a bit harder as Riku's puffs of air touched it. Riku's tongue circled the tip and Sora's moans reached his ears. Sora bucked his hips up and Riku resisted the gag reflex. Riku lapped up most of the precum, some dripping down his lips. Riku sucked harder and Sora moaned a bit more loudly.and with a louder-than- needed moan, Sora came, filling Riku's mouth with his flavor. Riku noticed his pants starting to strain as he wiped his mouth while watching his love pant and give a few after moans of Riku's name.  
  
***  
  
Kit looked up at the tree house and frowned.  
  
"What is taking so long?"  
  
He question was soon answered with a loud moan as Selphie passed by Kit. Selph stopped in her tracks and looked at Kit. Kit looked back at her.  
  
"It wasn't me!" she confessed, "will you play with me since Riku won't?"  
  
Selphie smiled, "Finally! Someone that can stand how hyper I am! What do you wanna do?"  
  
"You wanna go bug Tidus or Wakka? Or maybe we can go swimming! We can go get Kairi and have a picnic!"  
  
"Let's have a picnic on the beach with Kairi!"  
  
"Okay! Meet you back by the Paopu tree!" Kit told Selph.  
  
"Okay! I'll go get Kairi, you make lunch!"  
  
***  
  
Riku unzipped his pants and Sora looked at him with a grin. Riku looked up from his cock to look at Sora, with an identical grin.  
  
Riku crawled over to Sora and climbed up on top of him and turned him around, rubbing his groin slightly on the younger boy. The younger boy felt himself start to grow hard again as Riku slipped his fingers into his ass.  
  
When Sora was finally comfortable, Riku slid out his fingers and replaced it with his warm member. Sora hissed as he felt himself grow hard and moaned. Riku noticed this and cupped his hand around the younger boy's member, thrusting his fist up and down a bit as his own member thrust in and out slowly and gently.  
  
Sora moaned as the double pleasure raced in his body. The boy atop him bit his lip and quickened the pace a bit, feeling the body beneath him leak into his hand and impale him harder onto the boy above him.  
  
"Nnn.Riku." Sora moan graciously.  
  
Riku bit the back of Sora's neck as if claiming him as his own, Sora cried out, feeling himself about to come into Riku's hand for the second time. As Sora let himself go, Riku gave a final thrust and cried out Sora's name loudly.  
  
The two fell beside eachother, panting and sweating.  
  
"I love you Sora."  
  
"I love you too, Riku."  
  
And the two exhausted boys curled up with eachother and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Kit smiled happily as the two girls ran up to her, grinning with enjoyment.  
  
"Did you hear more of that weird noise?" Asked Selph, "we did!"  
  
"Yea, I did." Kit replied quietly, then she looked back up and smiled holding up her picnic basket, "I made lots and lots of food, and even more in case anyone wants to join us!"  
  
Selph and Kairi beamed at the girl.  
  
"You're so thoughtful of others!" Kairi commented.  
  
"Thank you! Now lets-" she plopped down on to her butt, "eat!"  
  
|/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\|  
  
How was it? Just tell me if I need to spell check or grammar check anything, okay? Please review and tell me how it was! That was actually my first whole lemon! That was interesting to write! Also, if you want to read any of my other Original Stories on FictionPress.net, I'm Silver-Bell there too, okay? See ya!  
  
~Silver-Bell  
  
((ALSO!!!!! Next chapter is a special chapter for anyone who is really curious about the library and Kit! (Or like Kit) Because it has BIG information about Kit that is crucial to the story!!!! So be sure to read!!!!)) 


	6. Undone

Only for a Moment  
  
Chapter Six: Undone  
  
A/N: Okay, big chapter about Kit and the Library!!!!! Crucial to the rest of the story, Only for a Moment. And if you really like Kit, and the ideas about Kit and the Library, read 'Besaid' because this fic as made to be a 'RikuXSora' fic, 'not it's-all-about-Kit' fic!  
  
Warnings: Okay, swearing, and lots of it because of Kit but, I already told you it's yaoi so… we're fine…  
  
Pair: Sora and Riku!  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one  
  
Onward!  
  
|/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\|  
  
Kit looked at the two girls in front of her, eating their sandwiches.  
  
"Why aren't you eating Kit?" Selph asked.  
  
"I'm just wondering what's taking Riku so long! He told me he was going to talk to Sora and he'd be right back! So he left me standing there for half an hour, then Selph came along, and I've now been waiting for a total of 3 hours!" Kit complained sadly, holding her piece of sandwich.  
  
Kairi scooted closer to Kit and hugged her, "It's okay, I know you and Riku are really great friends and all, but I'm sure that, because they're best friends, they're probably dueling or racing!"  
  
"For 3 hours!?" Kit started to cry, waist length, blue pigtails bouncing with her every sob.  
  
Kairi face faulted and looked at Selph for some help, Selphie shrugged and crawled over, swallowing what was in her mouth.  
  
Riku walked closer with Sora, seeing the sobbing girl and ran quickly over to the three girls.  
  
"Kit! What happened?"  
  
Kairi and Selphie glared up at the silver haired boy and went back to comforting their new best friend.  
  
Riku looked to Sora for answers, but the younger boy had none.  
  
"Wait, could we-"  
  
"You left her standing there for half an hour! If I hadn't come and asked her to picnic with us, she would've been standing waiting there for 3 hours, for you! You ditched her!" Selphie shouted at Riku.  
  
Kit sobbed louder.  
  
"This isn't supposed to be happening, she should be yelling at me now or beating the shit outta me…" Riku bent down to look at the blue haired girl.  
  
Kitsuki stopped crying and looked at Riku numbly, no feeling left in her eyes.  
  
"Riku, what's wrong with me? I feel…tired…" Suki's head lowered a bit.  
  
"Oh my god!" Riku cried out lifting the girl to her feet, he started to laugh.  
  
"What?" asked Kairi, Selph, and Sora at once.  
  
"Her battery is too low! All that stuff I was looking at on the computer she was plugged into must've also made her more sensitive! She must've also been very active, or didn't charge enough…" he continued to mutter, carrying the dead-looking girl in his arms.  
  
"Wait! Riku!" Kairi called after him.  
  
"Wha?" Riku turned.  
  
"What battery? Plugged into? Charge?" Kairi asked.  
  
"She's a doll. An AI. A robot. To put it simply. But she's like a human, she needs rest, food, water…she can go into water. She's all human except her organs and the way she rests, and gets information. Let's say, like last night I was looking online at a comic called Neotokyo, and she was plugged into that computer. She immediately downloads all the personalities, and uses one. Today, she used Ketone, in other words, the sensitive, but happy or energetic girl. "Or if she needs to know something, such as the history of a world like Traverse town, she can plug into the computer and find everything, including the fact that Sora stayed there during his travels against the heartless. She could even hack into the computers at Hallow Bastion and rack all the computers for knowledge on Ansem or anything else. That's why she was a heartless. She was so powerful. The only AI made, well…there –was- one other…but nevermind. Sorry! Got to go! She needs to go charge! See you guys later!" he hoped into a rowboat and went back to the mainland.  
  
The next day Kit woke up fully charged. She unplugged herself, and looked around, looking back at the library doors.  
  
"I…" she told herself to go in…so she did.  
  
Kitsuki pushed open the door and found herself in front of a bookcase, she walked around the library, dizzier and it got more painful to her.  
  
"Library of Fate, please retrieve me my book." She called loudly.  
  
There was a thump and a screech of wood. She looked around and saw Riku hurtling toward her with a book in his hand. He crashed into her and the book landed in her lap. She looked at the binding and it was labeled 'Kitsuki'.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Riku demanded.  
  
"I wanted-" she looked at her book compared to Riku's book.  
  
"Why…Why is my book only and inch thick and yours is 7 inches thick?"  
  
Riku looked up at the girl.  
  
Kitsuki pulled open the book and it landed on the page she was at now, she read aloud;  
  
"Kitsuki pulled the book from Riku's grasp, and asked why her was so much shorter than Riku's, Riku of course has no idea since he has not read the book himself. She opened the book and started to read this exact same page aloud. She now wonders if the book will allow her to look at the final page, she tries to turn the page,"  
  
She turned the page, there was nothing; she flipped back, and continued;  
  
"She finds nothing and flips back and continues to read aloud. Of course this book knows what is to happen next, but hides it from the reader. Kitsuki shall now close the book and stand up and go back, to sigh in defeat, for the Library of Fate conceals everything of the future, and tells nothing but the past."  
  
Kit stood and left, she sighed, just as the book said. Thought, she still wondered why her book was so short…  
  
Kit walked around on the island where all the children usually went to play. She went up to the treehouse to look around.  
  
"Hmmm…she looked around until something red caught her eye, she picked it up and screeched, running out of the house, immediately bumping into Selphie.  
  
"What's wrong?" Selph asked the terrified girl.  
  
"I-I-I know what Riku was doing yesterday with Sora!" she said quickly with surprise.  
  
"What?" Kairi asked beside Selphy.  
  
"They…they…they were…you know…doing something I can't do…" she gave small hints.  
  
"So, you can't do this because you're a doll right?" Kairi asked.  
  
Kit nodded.  
  
"Um…was there any blood involved?"  
  
Kit shook her head. Tilting her eyes upwards toward the two girls.  
  
"We really don't know Suki…" Kairi shrugged and gave up.  
  
"F-fu-the-they were…they were fucking…" she stuttered half-afraid.  
  
Selphie frowned, "They were…oh my god…" she looked at Kairi then turned to Suki, "that is so cute!"  
  
Kit stared up at her, Selphie bouncing up and down in excitement, and Kairi clasped her hands together in joy.  
  
"Wow! That is so cool! I always thought they were so cute together!" Kairi chirped.  
  
"Not always…" muttered Kit, but then she looked back up, "Isn't it great!"  
  
The three girls agreed but then got unexcited as they notice the two coming closer, they huddled for one more question to be asked.  
  
"So they aren't virgins anymore?  
  
"No…guess not…"  
  
"But Sora is only 16 and Riku is only 17!"  
  
"They can't have kids, they're both boys, so they probably don't care."  
  
"But, now they're tainted!"  
  
Kairi and Kit looked at Selphie in awe.  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Shh! Riku-" Kairi was cut off.  
  
"Riku, what?" Riku asked from behind.  
  
"EEK!" the three friends toppled over eachother.  
  
Sora and Riku looked at eachother.  
  
Kit whimpered, Selph smiled in delight, and Kairi seemed nervous.  
  
"What is wrong with you guys?" Sora looked at the weird reactions of them just turning up around them.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT VIRGINS ANYMORE!" wailed Kitsuki pointing at the two boys, now standing over the three in awe.  
  
Kairi shrieked and hopped up, running away, afraid Riku was gonna kill her.  
  
Selph hopped up to congratulate the two.  
  
Meanwhile Kit looked around, wondering what could happen now to have some fun.  
  
"I'M GONNA GO BLOW UP SOMETHING! SEE YOU!" Kit ran off to cause mischief.  
  
"Great." Riku muttered, listening to Selph bounce happily around them.  
  
|/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/- \||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\||/-\|  
  
How was that? Did chapter five suck? Owell…is it okay with you guys that Kit is a robot thingy? Well, okie… 


End file.
